Groundhog Wakeup Call
"Groundhog Wakeup Call", is the 25th episode of the second season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 25, 2013. Overall, it is the 65th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, Aviva meets a young groundhog while she and the other Wild Kratts are enjoying springtime. She is then inspired to make a Groundhog Creature Power Suit, and consequently, the Wild Kratts begin a groundhog-themed adventure. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find a groundhog and see it grazing. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The snow has almost melted in Southeastern North America – where the Wild Kratts team is, who are all enjoying springtime. Aviva is lying on the ground, when a young groundhog exits its burrow and meets her face to face. Aviva names it Dandelion, and she is inspired to make a Groundhog Creature Power Suit. The Kratt brothers help her find out what groundhogs can do. They discover that groundhogs are grazing animals and that they dig burrows. However, the Kratt brothers refuse to activate Groundhog Creature Power because they believe there's nothing interesting about groundhogs. This makes Aviva mad, so, with Dandelion in her hand, she activates her own Creature Power Suit. With the mind of a groundhog, she begins digging and eating dandelions and grass. She also asks them to come up with a mission, because "every Creature Power Suit needs a mission". The Kratt brothers come up with one: to disprove Groundhog Day, in which, according to legend, if a groundhog sees its shadow after hibernation, it will go back to its burrow, and there will be six more weeks of winter. If not, then spring has arrived. But since Southeastern North America is already experiencing springtime, the team then takes the Tortuga to the Northeastern North America, where it is still winter. The Tortuga lands in a snowy wooded area. The Kratt brothers find a groundhog hole and they miniaturize. Inside the hole is a hibernating groundhog that walled itself in before hibernation. Aviva, all ready to hibernate, digs a burrow near the groundhog hole and starts hibernating. Chris tries to deactivate her Suit, but Martin pins him to the ground, and explains that a sudden transition from hibernation to normal activity is dangerous, so the whole team waits until spring arrives. The snow melts and spring arrives, and the groundhog hibernating in the burrow next to Aviva's burrow comes out. Although the groundhog sees its shadow, the attention is short-lived, and it enters another burrow to check out a female groundhog. Later, Aviva wakes up, emerges from her burrow, and deactivates her Creature Power Suit. The Wild Kratts then head south, where they have a picnic and summarize their adventure. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers restate the concepts shown in the cartoon sequence about the groundhog. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Groundhog|'Groundhog']]: Dandelion *American Robin *Coyote Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Squirrel * Worm * Rabbit * Fox * Turkey * Golden eagle Live Action Note: Live action and mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Gray wolf (called Wolf) * Brown bear (called Bear) * American badger (called Badger) * Great horned owl Trivia *"Groundhog Wakeup Call" marks the first time Aviva wears her Creature Power Suit. *When Chris opens the garage door, the adventure equipment falls on top of him. This could be a reference to the closet scene in the Kratt Brothers' previous PBS Kids show, Zoboomafoo. *This episode also marks the first time someone in the show gains weight. Aviva is bloated after eating all the salad. Key facts and Creature Moments *Coyotes will use the holes groundhogs have started and dig them bigger, expanding them to make them into their own burrows. *When the days are getting longer; more light each day. That's the signal to hibernating animals to wake up! And somehow unknown to scientists, groundhogs can sense the increasing amount of daylight even when they're burrowed underground. Gallery Groundhog_Wakeup_Call.jpg|The Kratt brothers getting a good look at the groundhogs' burrowing behavior. large_rts_140808_1240_5ac6ab9b_go_wild_-mission_wildnis.jpg|Starting to get hungry...again. large_rts_140808_1240_9377aa12_go_wild_-mission_wildnis.jpg|Killing time...and waiting for Aviva to wake up. large_rts_140808_1240_a2f156d3_go_wild_-mission_wildnis.jpg|"Am I the only one who remembers how this happened?" Aviva and Dandelion.jpeg|Don't you have an amazing Creature Power? Yes you do, yes you do! wk1331.png wk1332.png wk1333.png wk1334.png wk1335.png wk1336.png wk1337.png wk1338.png wk1338.png wk1339.png wk1340.png wk1341.png wk1342.png Chris Opening Door.png Aviva and Dandelion.png Ball Hits Martin.png Dandelion.png Dandelion Sniffing Aviva.png Aviva Feels like Digging.png Aviva and Coyote.png Bro High Five.png Aviva Thinking.png Aviva Chewing on Floor.png Aviva Eating Salad.png Chris Looking in Hole.png Fat Aviva.png Martin Stops Chris.png Martin on Chris 2.png Jimmy and Koki.png Chris on Creature Pod 2.png Aviva Awake.png Bros with Soccer Ball and Yoyo.png Aviva is Hungry, But not for Salad.png Crew Picnic.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes set in North America